


Cold Rain, Warm Spirits

by LustyLadyJane



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LustyLadyJane/pseuds/LustyLadyJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a rough day, Sam applies TLC.</p><p> </p><p>ETA: 1/18/2014, Polished up a few things that've been bugging me since I first posted this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Rain, Warm Spirits

**Author's Note:**

Dean squinted, searching through the rain for the entrance to the hotel parking lot. The Impala's lights barely cut through the downpour. He was cold and tired and wet and sore and longing for a real bed in a real hotel. The kind with guaranteed hot water and a shower you could turn around in without whamming your funny-bone. A fireplace would be nice, too. He pulled into their parking spot and debated making a run for it. Why bother? He was already soaked, no need to risk another fall.

The door to their room opened before he got to it. Sam helped him out of his coat and handed him a cup of something hot. Dean sank down on the edge of the bed and took a gulp. "Tasty. What's in it besides coffee and whiskey?"

Sam looked up from yanking Dean's boots off. "Sugar, vanilla, a couple other things. Grab a shower. Supper will be ready by the time you're done."

"Huh. When did you go all Martha Stewart on me?" Dean grinned as Sam pretended to take a swipe at him. He limped into the bathroom, taking the cup with him. The hot water didn't last long, but at least he got the mud out of his hair before it ran out.

Supper was takeout, of course, but Sam had found a fried chicken place, which made a nice change from pizza and burgers. Another cup of "coffee" and he was ready for bed. Sam slathered him with liniment, spending extra time on his sore leg. By the time he was through, Dean was pleasantly limp and his eyes refused to open. He felt Sam stretch out beside him, tugging the covers over them both. The Princess must be as tired as he was if he couldn't make it the two feet to his own bed. Glad he made him sit this one out, Dean listened to his brother's even breathing and chuckled softly to himself. Who needs a fireplace when you have Sasquatch to keep you warm?


End file.
